براہ کرم مت کرو
This Article belongs to Yossipossi A cold breeze brushes against your skin. It's late at night- you shouldn't be outside at this time, your parents would get worried. But what they don't know can't hurt them, can it? No, it cant. But it doesn't matter now, there's no turning back. Then you see it, approaching in the distance. The shed. It's sealed shut, of course, preventing the wanderers from peeking inside. No windows, either. It's very eerie- you regret not bringing someone to accompany you, though that would mean the risk of the blackmail. Not too many people you can trust these days, your father says. Then you reach it- a shiver crawls up your spine as you see the words "Please, Do Not" written on one of the boards. Below it are some symbols of some kind, "براہ کرم مت کرو." Having no idea what they mean, you continue anyways, pulling your mother's ax out. Swing after swing, the boards crack in half, falling to the ground. You pull up your scarf, it's getting colder now. But finally, after smashing the final wooden board to pieces, you stare at the door, dropping the ax. Slowly, you reach out and turn the handle- a beam of dim light comes from the corner of the room. Your eyes were adjusted to the dark. It looks like a lab of some kind- research station, maybe. Papers littered the floor and machines lined the walls. Broken light bulbs littered the room. After looking around more, you decide to look at where the light is coming from. A monitor was blinking in the corner of the room. Cautiously, you step over the broken shards of glass and make your way over. Pulling back the chair and sitting in it, you read the screen: > INSERT PASSCODE ភាពងងឹតនៅក្នុងស្រមោល > You look around more carefully, turning over the papers and notebooks. You catch a drawing of a wolf, a sword... Whoever this man was really liked to draw on his research papers. Just as you give up, you catch sight of a note hanging on the back of the computer screen. Frantically, you grab it, flipping it over. It reads, "PASSWORD (in case you forget again): ID-10-T". Seems eerily convenient, but you don't question it. You type the password in. > INSERT PASSCODE ក្រឡេកមើលពេញមួយយប់ > ID-10-T មើលដោយស្ងាត់ស្ងៀម > ACCESS GRANTED ពេលថ្ងៃគឺពុល > PLEASE SELECT FILE យើងរស់នៅពេលយប់ > log1 « > log2 > log3 > log4 > log5 You hold your breath as the text loads. > log1 Another one of my experiments failed. Tried making a sort of Temporal Space Distortion Device, ended up de-materializing itself. Welp, that's 200G down the drain. Guess the targeting system was faulty, or maybe one of the containment field generators malfunctioned either way, that was a big letdown. On a different note, I noticed one of the papers in my lab's storage closet is missing. Odd, considering I never go in there. It may have just been a leakage of the malfunctioning TSDD, but... I just can't shake the feeling I'm being watched. > PLEASE SELECT FILE រៀនឱ្យចេះខ្លាចភាពងងឹត > log1 > log2 « > log3 > log4 > log5 > log2 Remember yesterday when I mentioned I had a feeling of being watched? Well I know I am now. Things kept disappearing from the closet, and now something smashed my lightbulb to smithereens. I'm typing in the light from my monitor now. I can't sleep- not while the thing is still in my lab. I'm going to sleep over at my friend's house. I can't risk sleeping around a monster. > PLEASE SELECT FILE កុំទទួលយកពន្លឺ > log1 > log2 > log3 « > log4 > log5 > log3 I found that son of a bitch. Hid a camera, put a new lightbulb in, and left the room. Sure enough, half an hour later, it was smashed. Checked the tapes and I saw the motherfucker. Some dark, shadow -like wolf thing. I installed a bunch of lights in my house, and in the closet. Haven't seen the thing since. I'm going to go to the librarby to do some research tomorrow. > PLEASE SELECT FILE សូមរីករាយជាមួយការសប្បាយ > log1 > log2 > log3 > log4 « > log5 > log4 I might have a problem. Apparently some legend. These shadow wolves are a species that apparently went 'extinct' a long time ago, after the war. Guess not. Studied up a bit more, turns out they watch people, and if they get too hostile, attack. There apparently are multiple kinds, and after comparing the photos and drawings, I've determined mine to be the most dangerous. Well shit. From what I've gathered, they're more intelligent, faster, and stronger. They've got more ATK and DEF, and can shapeshift into swords and the like. Also got a hellava lot of HP. And there's a whole species of these things. I have an idea. > PLEASE SELECT FILE សូមរីករាយជាមួយការសប្បាយ > log1 > log2 > log3 > log4 > log5 « > log5 I've developed a weapon. Focused light beam. Enough to maybe heat up a monster a bit, but almost surely enough to kill a shadow. I'm going to try and fight it tomorrow. Turn out all the lights at shoot at it until it dies. Then I'll take whatever proof I can get to the royal guard, make more of these guns, and get these nightmare creatures rid off the face of the Earth. If you're reading this, I failed. Sweat beads up on your back. Your hands start shaking. You quickly begin to run, but slip. Regaining your balance, you dash for the door. You knock over papers and tools, pushing against desks to propel yourself further. Finally, your escape the shack, jumping into the snow. Once on your feet, you slam the door shut, putting your back against it. You're hyperventilating. Slowly, you begin to calm yourself, your eyes readjusting to the dark winter night. You're not in danger. You pick up your mother's ax and begin to head home. It's not a long walk- maybe 10 or 15 minutes. You'll make it home before everyone wakes up, and you'll continue on with your life. Nothing's going to happen, you're completely safe. You look around. No one's there. But for some reason, you just can't shake the feeling you're being watched. Category:Monster Category:User;Yossipossi Category:OC Category:Story Category:Gender Unknown